A Dish Best Served Cold
by sinner316
Summary: Part 21 of the Carnal Pleasures series. Sebastian isn't done making his little sister pay for her misbehavior while he was away. However, tonight he's in the mood for a show. A little revenge sex/torture is definitely on the menu tonight. Simon, with a lot of issues to work out with Clary, comes in to short it all out. Please review! Happy reading! I own nothing!


Revenge

Simon laid in the crisp, cool sheets, a brunette on his right and a blonde on his left. Their naked breasts were nestled comfortably at his sides, their slow breathing gently pushing the breasts' plumpness against him. His penis began to twitch with renewed arousal as he thought about the two beautiful women in his bed. The only thing he was missing was a beautiful red head. _His_ red head.

Simon glanced up at the ceiling, lost in thought, picturing Clary's naked body sliding around on top of him, pleasuring him, with her warm, wet mouth teasingly raking her teeth along his rigid shaft.

Simon moaned. The little minx was just too far out of his reach. Sebastian constantly monopolized her time, so Sebastian never had a chance to feel her petite curves below him, or her small hands running along her chest, her nails scraping his back in pleasure.

Sebastian huffed in annoyance. When was he ever going to get a chance to take that pussy for a ride? His mouth salivated at the thought that maybe one day Sebastian would give him that pleasure. To be able to slide his cock into his former best friend sent delicious shivers throughout Simon's body. He dreamed of finally having the power over that little minx, to show her that _she_ was _his._ Not the other way around. But there were rumors, that the little vixen had got herself into a load of trouble when Sebastian returned to the castle. Simon just smiled thinking about it.

Every since Sebastian had gotten back from his travels, things had changed drastically for Simon. He was freed from his dehumanizing cage and no longer summoned to play Clary's sex games. No, he was free to move about the castle at his own leisure and through Sebastian's gift of male penis enhancement, he had all the women he could possibly want. Women flocked to his bed wanting to feel the vampire with a big cock pounding into them all night, his vampire stamina was legend.

He smirked, looking down at his cock and admired the stunningly erect penis that lied twitching on his stomach. _If only Clary could see me know,_ he thought to himself. She had humiliated him, tying him down for her pleasures while she made fun of his less-than-admirable penis at the time. She hadn't taken him seriously as a lover and that burned Simon to the core. They could have been great lovers, if only she had given him the chance. Well, come hell or high water, Clary would pay drastically for her disrespect. He just had to find a way to get her underneath him.

Simon sighed, Sebastian was a possessive fuck and had his claws so deep into Clary at this moment, punishing her, that Simon felt it would be many moon cycles before he could taste his revenge.

 _Still,_ Simon thought, _life is too bad at the moment._ He looked at the two women, sleeping peacefully in his bed, their not-so-peaceful and quiet evening running through his mind. The things he did to the women was animalistic, their sounds just the same. His penis began to stand on end the more he thought about last night and a wicked idea came to him.

 _Having my penis pounding inside them as they muster awake should be an exotic site. I wonder how they would like to be fucked awake,_ he wondered to himself, carefully extracting himself from their warm bodies. He positioned himself at the entrance of the brunette's pussy, she was a tad bit tighter than the blonde, and was about to push in when a banging noise came from the door.

Both girls were startled awake by the sudden noise ringing throughout the room. The stone walls were great for bouncing the sounds of sex off the walls, but for any other purpose, they were just annoying. Simon growled in irritation.

"Go away, I'm busy," he ordered, his tone dripping with anger. He turned away from the door and nestled the tip of his penis against the girl's already slick entrance. Simon stifled a moan when he heard the guard replying.

"Lord Sebastian requests your immediate presence, sir," the guard said from the other side of the door. Simon paused, momentarily confused. He hadn't talked to Simon for _days_ since he got back. He had left Simon's side after his male enhancement and said something along the lines of "I'll summon you when it's time." But what did he mean by that Simon wondered. Unless. _Clary._

Simon smiled coyly, slithering off the bed, penis still erect, hardening even harder at the thought that maybe his time had finally come. He threw on some sweatpants not even bothering to cover up the massive bulge protruding from his crotch. Both girls eyed him and giggled when they saw his bouncing member between his legs.

Simon quickly stepped towards the door, but upon remembering something, he turned to the girls still dreamy-eyed in his bed.

"Don't rush off ladies," he said, "I'm not done with either of you yet."

He closed the doors to the sounds of the girls giggling and turned towards the guard, motioning him to take him to Sebastian. The guard bowed his head and began leading Simon through the halls of the castle.

Simon laughed inwardly, the castle looked as though it were modeled after one of his D&D computer games. He half expected an ogre to jump out at him, maybe a dragon to fly by a window, or to maybe be solicited by an elf princess. Human Simon always had wet dreams about D&D and a certain red-head needing rescuing. Of course Simon was the brave night who always saved her and he was kindly rewarded by their coupling among animal skins, underneath the stars.

Admiring the infrastructure of the castle, Simon loved the stonewalls that reached to incredible heights, the doors that were made of solid, oak wood, and the old banners that hung from the ceilings. What made the atmosphere so ominous were the low burning torches hung just above head level, lighting the way for its inhabitants.

 _Maybe this is why we all spend so much time in the bedroom,_ he mused to himself _Not a whole lot of life out here_. He smirked to himself. _As if,_ he thought _all the life they needed was behind their closed doors_.

Since Sebastian had defeated the Clave in the great War, the people of Edom were free to do as they pleased as long as they swore allegiance to Lord Sebastian. With Sebastian's dark rule, the souls of Edom become more and more corrupt. The inhabitants become greedy for three things: money, power, and sex. Simon loved every bit of it.

 _Now this is a society I can live with,_ Simon laughed inwardly, his cock pressing into his pants at an aching angle. He had to stifle a moan when he tried to adjust himself. However, he was pleasantly surprised when he noticed the guard had stopped moving. They were finally here.

"Lord Sebastian is waiting for you in there, sir," he said pointing to the massive oak doors to his right. Simon looked towards the door, his eyes immediately pulled to the muted light seeping under the doorway signaling that the room, was in fact, hosting people behind it's threshold.

Confused and slightly intrigued, not knowing why Sebastian would want to meet him in a room instead of his meeting rooms, Simon approached the door. When he raised his hand to knock on the door, the door swung open before his fist could land on the wooden frame.

Sebastian stood on the other side of the massive door, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Simon, my friend, I am pleased that you could join me. Please, come in," he said motioning for the other male to join him.

Nervous all of a sudden, Simon stepped across the door's barrier cautiously. If there was anything he didn't like about Sebastian, it was the fact that he loved to play games, the kind of sick games that he usually ended up hurt or humiliated by. He looked around the room, curious as to what may be the game this time; the room was like all the others he had seen while he stayed here at the castle, lightly furnished with no windows.

Simon continued to take in his surrounding noticing two things that no other room he had been in had possessed. One was an armoire and tables of all his sexual fantasies laid out before his eyes. Walls lined with whips and chains, closets full of ropes, costumes and vibrators, tables displaying gags, butt plugs and other kinky objects. The second thing he noticed, and by far his favorite item in the room, one that made his cock stand straight up, was a certain petite redhead hogtied and gagged on the bed across the room.

Her wrists and ankles were tied together separately and then a single piece of rope, inches long, tied her wrists behind her, to her ankles. The simple, white cloth gag in her mouth letting her brilliantly red hair stand out in flames around her beautiful face.

Simon looked into her beautiful, green eyes and saw sadness, guilt and fear. Simon breathed in the fear radiating from every pore of her being and let his eyes rake across her small, naked body. She was trembling under his animalistic hunger she saw in his eyes. She saw the barely restrained lust in his eyes and swallowed against her sobs.

This was human Simon's darkest fantasy and vampire Simon's reality; his mouth immediately formed a cruel smile across his face. This is exactly what he had been waiting for. The tables were finally flipped. He had the power and she was at his mercy. _Finally._

Sebastian came up behind Simon and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think you have some unresolved feelings towards my sister." Both Simon and Sebastian watched, the same smirks on their faces, as they watch Clary scramble to loosen herself from her bonds, but all she was doing is giving the sadistic men the joy of watching her squirm in the bed, her breasts bouncing deliciously atop her chest.

"Ah yes, my Lord. Your sister and I have a lot of things to work out," he said absentmindedly taking his pants-covered cock into his hand and stroking himself..

"Then she's all your's," Sebastian whispered in Simon's ear and gave him a little push.

Simon licked his lips and made his way over at a lazy pace towards the bed, taking in all Clary had to offer, visions of his games unfolding before his eyes. He watched as Clary's eyes became bigger and bigger as her drew nearer.

When he reached the end of the bed, he reached his hand out to her and ran it through her soft, red curls atop her head, enjoying the softness running through his fingers. Countless times he imagined Clary underneath him when he was fucking the other's whores in his bed, but none of them seemed to quite do it for him. He only had eyes for one and here she was, wrapped up like a Christmas present for him.

"Clary," he said, fisting her hair in his hand, "I think it's time we talked about _us._ We have a lot to work out, you and I." Clary squeaked as Simon roughly pushed her head into the mattress and brought his face close to her ear, "And you aren't going to like what I have to say."

He pushed off of her and began walking along the numerous objects at his disposal, eyeing each one, trying to find the perfect one to start their night together.

"Let's just start from that first night we were together," he thought out loud selecting some of his first instruments and walking back over to the bed. He hoisted himself onto the bed and sat on his hind legs next to Clary. He picked up the pocket knife he had brought from a side table and ran it down her cheek, across each breast and settled by her ankles. He cut the rope keep her wrists tied to her ankles and straightened out her legs. Straddling her body, his powerful thighs on either side of her, he let his eyes once again slither over her nakedness.

"Do you remember that day, Clary, the day that you taunted me with your feminine beauty? You knew I wanted you, but you would let me have you," he spat. "You thought you were untouchable," he said in a mockingly condescending voice. He yanked her on her back and looked into her eyes, "How untouchable are you now?" He picked up a tube of warming jelly he had picked up from a side table and squeezed a generous amount on to his hands.

"I am going to feel every inch of you, Clary," he said, watching as the tears began to form in her emerald eyes, "There will be no part of you, that I haven't licked, smelled, or touched when this night is over. I will know you as if you were a part of me."

Knowing exactly where he wanted to start his slow assault, Simon cupped both of her small breasts. He moaned against the plush softness and began running his thumbs across their hardening nipples. He had dreamed of this moment, but his imagination had never come close to the real thing. Her small, pert breasts fit perfectly in his hands. He stroked the mounds in his hands and her a slightly drugged moan escape the between lying trapped beneath him. He peered at her through hooded eyes and smiled when he felt his growing shaft bump into her inner thigh.

Clary's eyes grew wide and he laughed to himself. _Later baby,_ he thought, _later._ He knew he had to get a move on with the night's activities. He began massaging the lotion into her skin, marveling at the slickness it created for her rough hands to easily glide over her chest. He couldn't get enough of those breasts. They were so damn distracting.

He squeezed her breasts in both hands again, tweaking each nipple with his fingers, eating up the delicious moans escaping her mouth. He didn't stop until the little pebbles were rock hard, standing out from her chest, impossibly hard. He would be content with just playing with her breasts all night, but knew that she had other feminine whiles he knew he had to explore.

He moved on to her abdomen, mapping her sides with his hands. She had the smallest waist; his hands could nearly encompass her whole frame. She had the most delicate curves Simon had ever noticed on a woman and he liked them less curvy.

He smoothed his hands over her stomach, feeling her muscles twitch under his smooth massaging. He teased her naval with his index finger, feeling her stomach muscles twich and little squeals of pleasure ripping from her throat. He loved those little sounds she made when a movement or a touch wasn't expected. He loved keeping her on her toes, constantly guessing what he might do to her next.

He poured more jelly onto his hands and began working on her feet, her calves and her thighs; he was saving the best part for last. He worked each muscle until it was placid in his hands, each leg becoming like spaghetti in his hads. He smiled as he could see he had her exactly where he wanted her, putty in his hands. He kissed each delicate ankle as he ascended towards her secret mound, his eyes becoming more and more dilated by the second.

When he came to her thighs, he teased her with his hand massaging. Getting so close to her labia, that he knew it was driving her nuts. Her whole body tingled in warm pleasure from the jelly. He knew that she was already slick with want. The evidence was already piling up and spilling out of her.

He took his hands away from her body and did not miss the moan escaping her lips at the loss of his hands.

Simon chuckled and leaned over Clary's body, his face inches from her own. He shoved two fingers, not too kindly, in her cunt and laughed maliciously.

"Is this what you wanted, Clary?" he watched as her eyes crossed, her hips trying to pump his fingers into her, he gave her a few, hard pumps but he slid his fingers out of her cleanly.

"No, I don't think so," he teased, smiling down at her. "I seem to remember you not wanting to play with me because, oh what was it you said about my cock," he sneered.

Clary looked hurt that he would treat her this way, but a voice in her head thought that maybe she deserved it because she had turned him into this.

"You said that it wasn't even bigger than your pinky finger," he spat at her, his eyes forming black holes. Clary swallowed in fear, she had never seen Simon like this.

"And that wasn't even the most humiliating part," he said through gritted teeth. "You flicked it, Clary, you flicked my fucking cock." He slapped her across the face, the cracking sound echoing through the room. He grabbed her by the throat, forcing the sobs to be trapped in her throat.

"You want to know what that feels like," he said, reaching his hand between them and grabbing onto her enlarged clitoris with her hands. Clary gasped, knowing what he was getting ready to do.

He flicked her nub landing a snap directly on top, Clary's cries of pain coming out in gasps around his hand. He enjoyed the look of pain on her face, he ate it up, finally getting her back for her humiliating him.

"And one wasn't enough for you, was it Clary?" he flicked her again across her clitoris. Clary's whole body shook with the pain, her eyes blurry from the tears, struggling for air as Simon crushed her windpipe.

Simon smirked, "Ahh, sweet Clary, do not cry," he said, teasingly rubbing the outside of her pussy with his fingers. "I still want to play with you. I have so many toys I want to share with you." Clary's mind immediately went to that first night with Sebastian when she had said those exact words to him. She shivered against the memory. She had been a monster and now she had turned Simon into the same thing.

"Have you seen my favorite toy, Clary," he said, raising his cock so she could see. Clary's eyes grew wide as she looked at the male enhanced penis standing perfectly erect. Clary's legs became slick as her juices formed within her. It was beautiful.

"You would have fucked me like a man if I would have had this cock then, isn't that right, you whore? Word is, you'll spread your legs for any cock over seven inches," he said landing a slapping blow across her labia.

Simon sat back on his haunches and watched Clary's body wiggle under his, the pain almost unbearable. He went back to that night, what was it that Clary had done to him next. His nostrils flared in anger when he remembered what she had done next.

"It's not like my humiliation was done at that point either, was it Clary?" he said leaning his hands on her thighs. "You couldn't let me fuck you like a man."

He threw her on her stomach and positioned his penis at her anal entrance; "You fucked me like a dog." In one thrust he penetrated Clary's anus. Clary screamed against the brutal entry. Simon hadn't allowed for proper manipulation and stretching of her anus before he entered her. He pounded into her, letting her screaming be the sweet music it was meant to be.

"How does this little pinky finger feel now, Clary?" he said in between moans. Clary cried as she felt her insides tearing against his rough treatment. Simon leaned over her, his hand placed firmly on the back of her neck, grunting and growling as he drove into her. He watched as his penis slid in and out of her anus, the muscles clenching and unclenching around him.

Remembering briefly the nice prostate massage Clary had given him that night; Simon took pity on his red whore. He placed his hand underneath her waist and found her vagina, immediately sticking two fingers into her and mirroring his thrusts, his hands and penis in sync.

When Simon's head fell back in ecstasy, he noticed the mirror on the headboard of the bed. Forming an idea in his head, he quickly slid out of Clary and cut the rope at her ankles, so he could find the right anlge to fuck her doggy-style.

He looked around the bed for his next toy and pick up an anal hook. He shoved the bulbed in as far as it would go and tied the other end to a single loop at the back of her head connected to her gag.

"If you don't want the hook permanently in your ass, then you will keep your head up, watching me as I fuck you from behind," He said throwing her head down, making the hook dig deep into her ass.

Clary squealed and held her head up like she was told, watching as Simon mounted her pussy from behind. He slid inside with ease, doubling over as her vaginal walls clamped around his cock.

His breathing became shallow and quick, his hips beginning to pump in and out of him. This was perfect. She was perfect. All of his fantasies were coming true this very night. If he died right now, his cock buried inside of her, he would die a happy vampire an eternity of hell so worth it.

He looked in the mirror and saw green eyes looking back at him, sadness and guilt in them. He just smirked and thrust into her deeper and harder. He found her clitoris and began working it hard, so that she would catch up with him. He wanted them both to cum at the same time.

He worked tirelessly, the feeling of Clary's orgasm around him his only motivation. He felt his balls contract, he knew he was ready to cum. He found her clit and rubbed vigorously as he unloaded his semen in her.

Clary cried out as her orgasm washed over her, Simon still pumping in and out of her as he came off his own orgasm. He was over the moon. It was all he had every hoped it to be.

"That was amazing," he gasped running his hands up and down her sides grabbing onto her swinging breasts with his hands. He squeezed them in his hand, rolled her tits in his hand.

"You have all night," another male voice said from across the room. Simon turned his head in slight confusion and then it registered that the voice belonged to Sebastian.

"Have you been there this whole time, my Lord?" Simon asked, smiling.

Sebastian got up from his chair and paced to the bed.

"I'll never pass up an opportunity to watch a good fuck, Simon," he said, his hands in his pockets, acting nonchalant. He took a liking to the anal hook protruding from his sister's anus and gave it a tug, chuckling when his sister squealed.

"Right," Simon said, watching him play with the hook, and glanced down at his still erect penis buried deep in Clary's pussy. He started to slide out, but he was stopped when Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder.

"No," he said, "Please, continue."

Simon bowed his head and began pumping into Clary's pussy. He looked back at Sebastian and smiled, "Care to join me?"

Sebastian looked at him, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Well, her mouth was looking a bit unused," he said gesturing to Clary's reflection in the mirror.

"I see what you mean," Sebastian said as he took his pants off and hopped onto the bed, sauntering up to his sister's head.

"I have plenty of uses for this very mouth," he said as he took off her gag. He sat against the headboard and brought her head down on his penis. Clary knew what he wanted and immediately wrapped her mouth around his cock. She slowly took him into her mouth and began her job at sucking him off.

Sebastian looked at Simon through hooded eyes, "Revenge can be so sweet, can't it Simon?"

"The sweetest," Simon said around grunts as he plowed into her pussy continuing like this for hours until even he could not pump another thrust into her ravaged pussy.

Sebastian slid out of the bed and helped Simon to the door.

"I hope you feel you have worked out your feelings with my sister," he said, opening the door for him.

Simon bowed his head, "I'm beginning to feel like we can move on from here, your majesty."

"Good," Sebastian said and closed the door.

Simon swiveled on his heels and briskly walked back to his room, his arousal renewed as he remembered the beautifully, naked women still waiting for him in his own room.


End file.
